A Thousand Years
by TheAuthorSelection
Summary: 277 years ago Elsa died,277 years later Jack became a guardian of fun he still remembers Elsa, even after all this time and still blames himself for it,but one day the moon summons a new guardian little does Jack know, the moon summoned the very person he fell in love with. Can you guess?But when she comes back after 277 years can the the rekindle the love they had 277 years ago?
1. Chapter 1-Jack's Tale

**Hey guys!I told you I was gonna make a new story with our favorite couple Jelsa! I just cant get enough of them now! Oh and you should read these Author's notes I leave, They might have something important in them, also thank you so much for over 500 views! Are you kitten me!Just 2 days ago we were celebrating a hundred and now 500!and 7 followers! 7 real people! oh and I forgot to mention, this celebrating is for the other fanfic "Frostbitten Love". Which is my main story but if this gets popular enough I might switch it to this one! Anyways enough of that story let's get to the story i'm writing now I was inspired by the Jelsa videos on youtube(You should check them out) because when I saw it I thought "This is so like Jack and Elsa" Anyways enough of my continues blabbering let's get this show on the rode!**

** Chapter 1-Jack's Tale**

Jack sat against the wall in his room in North's workshop, he tilted his head back an closed his eyes, he hated being alone it ment that he had the time to think about his deceased wife, had been 277 years since her death and he still thought about her. The only time he didn't think about her was when he was with the other guardians.

Even after 277 years,he still blamed himself for it,he could've protected her,could've died himself so she could've lived,but no, being the idiot he was he just stood there,he just stood there!

He mourning with Anna and he briefly remembered putting his wife in the ground to rest,one last time,he remembered being to Anna's coronation,wedding,baby shower then Anna's funeral,he had been with Anna her whole lifehe remembered going up to Elsa's grave for the last time bringing her favorite flowers,ice blue was 77 years ago. he remembered everything.

He wish he hadn't he wished so many things,all revolving around Elsa. After along time of thinking he brought himself to finally remember Elsa's death.

_The couple was sleeping soundly in the King and Queen's chambers, stirring a bit. Elsa lifted her eyelids to see a cold pair of bare arms wrapped around her securely,as if it could protect her from harm._

_Feeling Elsa's naked body shift beside him,woke him up,and when he looked at her all he could think was 'gorgeous' she smiled at him and leaned over placing a icy kiss on his lips. "Hi" She said softly,so delicately,so perfect,well at least to him,she would always be perfect."We should go to breakfast"Jack proposed in his deep husky voice._

_ Elsa knew she would never get tired of hearing it,till the day she died,sure Jack was an immortal and she was just mortal, but she would always love him. Even when she wasn't with him."We should" she smiled and kissed him again before getting up to go change into some clothes, with the sheets draped around her bare body._

_ When Elsa was finished changing she left the bedroom, Jack held out his arm to her as she took it. He never wanted to wear a King's cloak or something formal, the last time he did it was at their wedding 5 years ago it went by so fast. _"too fast" he said out loud to noone in particular.

_ When they were finished breakfast they had each made their way to their separate studies,were most likely a stack of work was waiting for each of them._

_After an hour or so Jack heard a scream,Elsa's scream Jack grabbed his staff, jumped up and ran, or rather flew to Elsa's study busting the door open and there was._

_"Pitch'' Jack said looking at the devil himself "So glad you could join us Jack" He gestured to Elsa with a sinister smile, "Don't you dare touch her,or I swere to the fucking moon,I WILL hurt you'' Jack said through clenched teeth pointing his staff at him. "Oh I'm not planning on hurting her I'm planning on KILLING her!" _

_It happened to fast to Jack as Pitch speared a dark sword,he created with black sand,through Elsa's stomach "NOOOOOO" Jack screamed as he raced toward her catch her a she fell, with a satisfied smile Pitch left._

_ "Oh,god Elsa, I'm sorry" Jack said holding back tears as Elsa struggled to talk. "J-Jack, I think this is it." Elsa said as tears fell silently down her beautifully face. Her blood was spilling all over Jack's sweater but he didn't care,he just held her closer "I'm so sorry Elsa,this is all my fault" His voice hitched as tears started spilling down his sturdy face "Even if you die today, I promise I will love you for a thousand years" He looked at Elsa,who smiled "Then what, after you love me for a thousand years?" Jack smiled "I will love you for a thousand more" Elsa looked at him her tears spilling faster down her cheeks as the bleeding gash in her stomach finally started taking effect on her she started saying all the things she wanted to Jack fast._

_ "I love you and I want you to be brave okay?Take care of Anna." Jack looked at her "I will not let anything take her away, I will be brave, your sitting in front of me and all I can do is watch and say, I love you Elsa, with all I am, I love you" Jack was crying silently every hour he had spent with Elsa for the 12 years he had known Elsa, had come to this "O-one s-s-step c-c-loser" She told Jack as she drifted away and her body turned limp and her heart beat stoppped didn't care if Anna and Kristoff were standing it the doorwa__y__,watching the whole scene unfold,he just started full on crying._

A single tear fell down Jack's strong face,he hadn't cried since Elsa's funeral, he put his head in his hands he missed her so much, he heard the door open "Hey Jack are you okay?" he heard Tooth's voice, he heard her wings flutter as she hovered closer to him, "Just go away,Tooth" he heard Tooth let out a sad sigh as Tooth left and closed the door behind her,while he just continued watching tears spill on the ground beneath him.

**I think i'm gonna cry, do you?Did you realize parts of the song in this chapter? review below!Do you guys like it? I love it!I hope you guys like it!It might take some time to think of the next chapter though, but it will come faster the more reviews I get the better and faster AND longer!ok, so anyways Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2-A New Guardian Part 1

**Hey everyone!I'm back with chapter 2 sooner than I thought!This has grown so fast!More than my other story "Frostbitten Love" Thanks to everyone for their continues support, especially K. Rodriguez 13 who has been really supportive!So keep being supportive And keep doing reviews!I'm free to suggestions ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2- A New Guardian Part 1**

"Hey, cupcake, take this! Jamie yelled as he threw a snowball at the kids were having a snowball fight, Jamie turned to the side and saw one of his most favorite people in the world,"Jack!"He dropped the snowball as did the other kids who went to hug the guardian, Jack almost fell over. He took one step closer and knelt down to hug them went to go play with them, finally he could forget about Elsa for once.

Although he didn't,he was constantly reminded of Elsa,He was distracted so much,he had lost countless snowball fights and messed up far to many snowman to be children just laughed,they were only kids,they wouldn't understand.

After about the millionth snowball fight Jack had lost because,once again he was thinking about Elsa,he decided the only thing that could heal the pain he was feeling was to visit her grave,if he talked to her,maybe that would help him and he would find newborn confidence.

Jack hadn't done this in about 40 years, with Elsa's favorite flowers,ice blue orchids in hand,he flew to Arendelle, he flew right to the Arendelle Royal Museum,he walked to the royal graveyard and walked right up to the grave that had snowflakes engraved on the tombstone,he set the flowers in the vase and sat criss-crossed,he started talking to her.

"Elsa,I need you" he always talked to her grave whenever he visited,it was sort of a tradition "I will still keep my promise, just come back" he felt afew tears fall down his face, ''How to brave, I can't do it without you" his voice started to hitch as the tears started flowing "I-I have d-died every day waiting for you" and he took a deep breath "And I'm afraid, afraid that I couldn't find you".

"I don't think I ever told you, day we met, I was Frozen" He remembered that day, she had run away from her coronation,lost and afraid,he watched her sing and make the huge ice castle,when she head closed the doors to her balcony,they had met,you probably can tell what happened from there "I held my breath when I saw you,your gorgeous and you always will be,to me."He put his fore head in his hand, so he could calm down and stop crying for a moment.

When Jack left, it started snowing, but what Jack didn't notice was that it was only snowing in 1 spot,Elsa's grave. As he flew away wiping tears away, he didn't look back.

The snow started falling, more rapidly around the gravestone, each snowflake stacking up to make something. The snowflakes created Elsa, her eyes opened and she breathed heavily. "Where the hell am I?" She looked around and saw Anna's Grave and mourned,she mourned for all of them. But when she got to the last grave she cried more, she had died. _'so what does that make me?' _she then remembered something she was like Jack. where was he even?Did he even keep his promise?whatever it was she was going to have to find him. she was one step closer, one step closer to finding Jack.

She didn't care what it took for her to find him, she was going to stop at nothing love for eachother was,undeniable,unstoppable and unconditional, and she was going to find had to find him,there was nothing in this world for her,she just needed to find Jack,she needed to know why she was here,what she was meant to do and how she was meant to do it.

Unlike Jack she remembered everything she had accomplished in her past life,the great thaw,meeting Jack,marrying Jack and the night before she died, she blushed a deep red,reminiscing about what they had done,they were so deeply on love then,was it still the same?If she found him would he still love her?If he found her,could she still love him?She had been dead for so long,she almost forgot what it felt like to be loved,to love.

Jack sighed,the guardians were going to be mad,he was late, never was on time,ever since he had become a guardian,he thought of Elsa,and how much he had missed her,his powers possessed the powers stronger than 200 men, he held two frozen hearts,Elsa had given him her heart(Spiritually of course)And he used that power to fight for her,he would always fight for her,it was instinct.

When Jack got back, all the guardians were there and they were looking at him "Your late,mate" Bunny said with a disapproved scowl he looked up at him, "Sorry, what are you all doing here?" He asked "Veer going to choose new guardian ya?" North said in his thick russian accent, "I mean the moon is of course" the moon shone threw the windows and to the platform, Jack heard bunny wish that it wasn't the groundhog, but when the platform came up it surprised everyone "Elsa Frost?" they all said at once, then they all looked at Jack who was smiling "Frost?'' they all said to him.

**yah Elsa's coming back!This is going to be 2 parts so 2 chapters!I'll have to write it after I get back to school so have fun guys and keep reading, I take suggestions BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3-A New Guardian Part 2

**Hey guys!I was just wondering, we're going to have a poll!Cause I was wondering I was getting tired of calling you "Guys" cause your probably mostly top 4 will go in the poll and the people will choose ok?So review!Also I was thinking of making a trilogy about Jelsa in a modern au, what do you guys think do you want it now, or do you want to wait till I'm finished with my 2 current stories, also I can't tell you my name but It starts with a "M" I live in Canada,Ontario. So i'm sorry for not doing the second part yesterday, and thanks so much for your support!Also if you review please answer my questions(They're kindof important). Let's get started!**

**Chapter 3-A New Guardian**

"Frost?"They all said to him, "My Wife" He told them still shocked, "MY GIRL'S COMING BACK" He jumped up and thanked the great man in the moon North chuckled "I think you should go get her now"and nodded to Bunny and Sandy who grinned as Jack was shaking Tooth by the shoulders "She's coming back!" He screamed, she just laughed along with him.

"What do you want from me, Moon?" Elsa was sitting at the edge of a frozen lake crying _"One step closer" _He told her "Why do you keep telling me that,What does it even mean?!"No Response. "Ugh" She was so frustrated.

The stupid Man In The Moon wasn't helping at all,he jus t kept repeating the same phrase again,it was infuriating,sure she was 'one step closer' to finding Jack,but did he have to keep reminding her?

All of a sudden,she heard the loud SNAP of a stick cracking in the woods,she whipped her head around, two shadows emerged,out of the dark woods behind her "There she is mate,knock her o-" The voice said in a thick Australian accent,at first Elsa thought he was a kangaroo,before realizing he was a couldn't finish his sentence cause he was hit in the face with a blast of ice, knocking him into a tree,he was leaned up against it,unconscious.

"Just stay away!" Elsa said to them, Sandy,not very smart took a step closer, But then just as Elsa was gonna shoot ice at him he cast a dream on her and she fell into a deep sleep,dreaming.

_Her heart beat fast as colors and promises swirled around her, "I will love you for a thousand years" she realized that was one of Jack's wedding vows._

**_I'm sorry guys, really am I'm listening to the song right now while listening right now, I'm sorry if I sound selfish but i'm falling apart right now, i'm not crying but i'm close, goodness gracious, just give me a minute._**

**_UPDATED ME:Woah I was so sensitive a month ago,I just wrote 1 sentence!  
><em>**

_ "I will be brave I will not let anything take this away"Jack looked to her eyes,holding her hands in his._

Jack looked up at Sandy as he came in a bag draped over his shoulder,huffing huge breaths cause along with the heavy bag he had Bunny draped across his shoulder. "what happen to Bunny,no?" North asked,it came out funny,because North was trying not to used sign language to tell them what happened, Tooth went over to the bag on the floor and opened it up,eager to see the new guardian.

Elsa looked up and standing only 12 feet away was-"Jack?Jack!" She stood up and ran to hug him hard,knocking him over by surprise,the 3 other guardians walked out of the room to leave the 2 alone for awhile.**(Evil laugh,so they can FUCK eachother!XD JK)**

"Elsa, I thought I lost you!" Jack said hugging her tightly "Well i'm here now" she looked him in the eyes, pressing her soft lips against his,when they broke apart they looked in eachothers eyes "I kept my promise" Jack smirked "It hasn't even been a thousand years,Jack" She concluded.

"It's felt like it,god I missed you"

Jack kissed her again,she was on top of him,straddling his waist"All along I believed I would find you" She said softly kissing his neck, "That tickles"He chuckled as Elsa smirked tickling him more with her feather weight lips,"You know" He said to Elsa as she looked up "I have died every day waiting for you" She had tears in her eyes "I've been dead this whole time, waiting for you" she giggled.

"I love you" he whispered against her neck,and he meant shivered "I love you too,Jack"responding with the same amount of love and affection as rested her head on his shoulder as he talked to her "I'm sorry Elsa, I will not let anything take you away ever again, Pitch is gone, the guardians think that it was my power that made me defeat, but really" He looked at her "It was you who made me so strong."

"I've missed you so much, sometimes I feel like we're a knot to,tangled to be taken apart" He said to her "It's true, so much of me is tied up in you" she told him back,pulling herself to rest closer to him."I'm sorry for ever leaving you, for dying, for breaking your heart" Jack smiled and said to her"Break my heart, break it a thousand times if you like, it was only ever yours to break anyways" He had tears in his eyes as well.

Then at that exact moment,Elsa thought _"this isn't happily ever after, it's so much more than that"_

**Before you guys burst into tears i'm not gonna end this fanfic Elsa thinks it's all over, but is it?**

** Did you guys realise the quotes in there were from the selection?Tell me what it's about and that you love it and you'll get a mention in the next video, I LOVE THE SELECTION SO MUCH I READ ALL THREE!(I don't own anything guys) I was going to make Elsa's ceremony in this chapter but I decided to leave it there, I'll write it tommorow, now if you'll excuse me i'm gonna read a whole bunch of maxerica BYE!**

**THE HEIR IS COMING MAY 5TH 2015 I'M SO FREAKIN EXCITED,ARE YOU?**


	4. Chapter 4-Story Of My Life

**Hey guys, I'm back did you miss me?The reason I left was because I needed a break, but if you were messaging me you would know that I was online, I'm online ALL THE TIME. Reading Jelsa, cause you know thats my weakness, After this I will update the frost in the selection, and if you want I can update "Frostbitten Love" I bet you guys hate me for starting another story, But don't worry I want be one of those people who just make stories and never finishes them,Anyways expect some fluff at the end of this chapter!**

**Lets get started!**

**Chapter 4-Story of my life**

Elsa stared straight at North as he read out the history of the guardians from a VERY old book,she turned around to look at Jack,he smiled at her then nudged his chin to make her pay attention to what North was saying, "And from great Man in moon, we are gathered today to celebrate the celebration, the ceremony of new guardian Elsa Frost" He winked at Jack, who chuckled "Elsa, do you solemnly swere to protect the children as long as you live"

"I will" Elsa smiled

"We now announce Elsa Frost as,who is now and forever more,new guardian!"

The other guardians around the room cheered Jack ran up to her and hugged her in a tight, secure hug, Elsa loved it when he hugged her, it made her feel loved, It made her feel safe."Jack" She pulled away a bit so she could look at him, "Yes,Elsa" Elsa smiled and quickly pulled his head down to hers, and kissed him like REALLY kissed him.

He smiled and started kissing her back, the other guardians were staring at them "Ahem" Bunny coughed, they weren't listening, they were so lost in eachother, North sighed, seeing there was no way he could break the lovers apart, he gestured for the other guardians to leave them alone for a minute or two.

5 minutes later...

"We should go and introduce you to the kids" He breathed his forehead touching hers "Who's that?" Elsa asked

"The only kids that believe in me right now" Jack responded

''They won't see me though"

"We'll make them see you''

"Okay"

Elsa pulled back and held his hand and they flew away.

"Guys, look Jack's here, and he brought Elsa!" Jamie yelled "They know me already?" Elsa asked confused "I may have told them a word or 2 about you" He smirked "More like a whole story" Jamie yelled, Elsa gave Jack a dirty look and kneeled down to a small girl, who was tugging at her dress "What's your name?" The little girl looked at her with HUGE emerald green eyes that reminded her of her cousin missed her so much.

"Sofee!" The girl said back, Jack smiled at her then walked away to have a giant snowball fight with the older kids, which left Elsa and Sophie alone "Pretty dress" The 3-year-old giggled playing with the fabric "Would you like one two?" Elsa laughed, The girl looked at her with wonder and hope in her eyes "Yes pease" She giggled sitting in the snow cross-legged Elsa laughed and started swirling her hands, creating a dress almost exactly like hers except warmer.

Sophie started playing with the braid Elsa had "Do you want one too?" Elsa smiled at the girls excitement, she nodded her head furiously, Elsa then grasped her hair and divided it into 3 strands, and started braiding it.

As Elsa finished placing snowflakes in Sophie's hair, Jack came up and knelt beside her, he kissed her cheek and said "I think we should head back now", Elsa nodded, said goodbye to the kids and they left.

Elsa rolled in her bed she shared with Jack and turned to face him,guardians didn't have to sleep but it was better for them to do so, he was looking up at the ceiling, staring into space "Jack?" she asked,still staring at the ceiling he responded "Yes?"

"Have you ever thought of having kids,in MY past life?"

"Well we've gotten it done so many times,I got alot of hints,or are you saying I do you now?" He turned to face her a smirk across his face

"Jack!"

"what?Isn't that what your asking?"

"No, I was talking about when I was still alive"

"Oh, that well yes then"

"Really?"

"Really."

"I had fun with Sophie today"

"Yup, we would have made beautiful children"

''Jack, are you listening?!"

"Yup listening to my beautiful wife who wants me to do her REAL good"

Sighing in defeat she turned away from him and went to sleep, she felt Jack hug her from behind as his breathing became even, she too then drifted off to sleep,nuzzling his face into her neck.

A dark chuckle echoed around,bouncing off the walls of the boogeyman's newfound hideout "Oh Jack it's just to easy to find out your weaknesses"He roughly stroked the dark horse beside him as it whinnied in reply "Yes gorgeous,soon we get him,but first the only thing that can defeat him,is that darling snow queen of his,but how?How do we get to her?"The horse whinnied in reply and stomped it's hooves,a dark smile spread across his pale grey face, making his creepy yellow eyes glow.

"Perfect"

**So how was that? Was it long enough?Or was it too short?Oh, and I forgot to ask you, do you like the new covers? or did you like the others better, if you click on them you can see really special quotes, and did you vote on the poll yet?Did you even see it?I can't get it working for some reason, anyways that's all for now,Bye!**

**Quotes for Jack and Elsa:**

_**"How deep is love?Is it as deep as the great ocean?Is it as shallow as a tidal pool?That's your decision,how deep is your love?"**_

_**~TheAuthorSelection**_


	5. Chapter 5- SPECIAL:Say Something

**Hey guys, I've got a sad chapter for you guys, i'll give you a moment to get some tissues...**

** So yah every 5 chapters I'll use a different song, as a special, I chose this song, you guys can choose the next one!**

**Chapter 5- SPECIAL:_Say Something_**

_ Elsa's Pov_

_I woke up on a dirt bed, I stood up and turned around, 'Here lies Jack Frost' it read, not sure I read it properly, I read again, once I realized it was reality I fell back on the dirtbed, crying.I then heard footsteps behind me, "Sad it had to end this way" I heard the voice say, "Pitch" I say whipping my had around, my blue eyes meeting his pitch black ones._

_"He could've lived" he began, "What do you mean?" I shot back,"Well of course this hasn't happened yet" he said like I was stupid "But it will if you don't listen to me" I glared at him "No, this isn't real, it's just a nightmare, when I open my eyes, you'll be gone" I closed my eyes, then opened them, he was still there._

_"Silly snow queen" he chuckled darkly, "this isn't a dream, but a vision, so you better listen" I had no choice but to look up at him, "Well,what do you want?" I snarled, he just laughed "the key to Jack's happiness,you" He looked into my eyes,me?why would he want me? "Jack would never let you have me" he just laughed again "Of course, but if you tell him my plans, he will just be this" he pointed to the grave, "Break his heart, to save him if you really love him,understood?_

_I was shocked, I had to break his heart in order, to save his life, the answer was easy, I wouldn't let him I nodded at him, "I'll do it" He grinned evilly _

_"Fantastic"_

**Third Person POV**

Elsa's eyes shot open, it really wasn't a dream,she looked at Jack,he was sleeping, he was so adorable when he slept, so peaceful, so happy with his arms securely wrapped around her, and now,she had to break his heart.

With tears in her eyes,she pried is strong arms off of her, she then scooted as far away from him on the bed as possible, with her back to him, his eyes opened sleepily at Elsa's sudden movement, there was something different about her, but what?He then turned away, with his back to her,shrugging and drifted back to sleep.

Elsa thought for awhile, about what she was gonna do to Jack, how she was gonna break his heart, when she knew he was fast asleep, that nothing could wake him up, she turned to face him, and moved a little closer, to have her last peaceful conversation with him.

"I wish I could say something to him" she whispered, "To fight him off, but this is the only way Jack-" her voice cracked while she whispered, her eyes filling up with tears "But I'm giving up on you, I'm sorry that I couldn't rescue you" she felt a tear drip down her cheek "Anywhere, I know you will follow me, but, you can't follow me down this path" the tears started flowing faster, "Cause I love you, and I don't want to do this to you but-" she started crying softly.

When her tears slowed a little bit she continued, "And I want you to know that I'm doing this, because I love you, and not because I hate you" she wished so badly that she didn't have to break his heart, he had been through too much, without her, without his family,without anyone.

"I will swallow my crying, because I'm doing this for you, so YOU can live, and I want you to know, I will love you endlessly, and for a thousand years if I must" she stroked his cheek, he didn't move, still deep in sleep,she then remembered a phrase she told Jack after he proposed to her, "I'll be the one if you want me too" she whispered in his ear still, he didn't flinch.

"Say something, cause I'm NOT giving up on you, but I'm loving you, cause I'm protecting you, I can't let you leave" She gripped his hand and stroked it with her thumb.

"Anywhere I would've followed you, but I can't follow you the same path, I'm going on a different one" her tears started coming back "I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you" her tears started following like a waterfall now, and she didn't try stopping it.

"And even though I'm giving up on you,I'm rescuing you, I know you would do any thing for me and, that's why I'm doing this for you, I know you would rather die then let this happen, but I don't want you to leave, and that's why I'm doing this.

she then removed her hand from his and slipped of the white gold wedding ring, and it hurt, god it hurt so much taking it off, the ring had been melted onto their fingers when they were married,it symbolized they would be together, forever.

How true that was.

Her fingers started bleeding the minute she removed it,she placed the bloody ring on the bedside table, this wasn't much, but it was the first step, she then spoke her last nice words to Jack before turning her back to him once again and moving away-

"Your the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye"

**sad right?Pitch is such a bitch, oh well, did you cry?I almost did, good news!I got my Selection books today!S expect another chapter of "The Frost In The Selection" I tried to make this chapter 1000+ words, I hope I did!Did you like this chapter?How many of you guys actually know what the selection is?I'll tell you what it is, the best book ever!Go search it up now!I promise, you won't be dissapointed!So yah guys, review!And BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6-Heartbroken

**So i'm guessing you guys really liked that last chapter,so I don't really have anything to say other than the song "A Thousand years" isn't really gonna be in here, and thanks for your continuous support!**

**Chapter 6-Heartbreaking**

Jack woke up to find an empty space on the bed beside him, he quickly sat up,where the hell did Elsa go?He just shrugged it off and grabbed his staff, leaving the room to go find his wife.

He walked into the main room in the middle of the hideout, Elsa was sitting down at a table,just staring at it,tracing patterns in the wood with her sneaked up behind her to kiss her, but when he leaned in she blocked his face with her hand,"Stop it" There was no humor nor teasing in her voice,she was serious, "What?Did I do something?"

"Yes you did everything" he had done nothing to her,he didn't deserve this,she wished they could be happy again,but they couldn't,not with the son of a bitch,Pitch in the way,she looked in to his eyes,_so this is how it all ends._

What was wrong with her?She shot him a glare, but he could see she was trying not to be mad at him,why?When she moved her hand down and placed it in front of her, he noticed her ring finger, the ring wasn't there,instead there was a burned scar wrapped around her finger, he almost exploded "Where the hell is your ring?" He said angrily "You removed it?" She hesitated then responded back-

"Why are you so mad?"

"Your not supposed to remove it, we had it burned there for a reason!"

"It was hurting my finger"

"You broke our promise just because your damn finger hurt?"

"Yes, and why are you mad, you ruined my finger!It has a bloody scar now!"

"How did I ruin it, you agreed with it!"

"Not like I had much of a choice"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing,your just overreacting"

"Overreacting over what?Tell me, that you broke our promise?"

He banged his fist on the table cracking it slightly as ice shot from underneath the table, he couldn't believe this, just yesterday she was fine,something happened."What's wrong?" He started calming down, Elsa had acted this way with depression before, but it seemed different, something was wrong."What do you mean?I'm fine" She said coldly, Jack could sense the fear in her voice, something was definitely not right, "Come on Elsa Just tell me, I love you, somethings wrong, look I'm sorry for getting mad, we can have it put back once your finger feels better".

That almost sent Elsa into tears, he cared so much,how could she manage to break his heart?But she had to, to save him."I don't want it back on" she grumbled like a little kid, he was taken aback, "Don't you want to be married to me?" She could hear the anger rising in his voice, "Well if you don't stop bothering me maybe I don't" As she turned around in her chair to look at Jack with an icy stare, she noticed how annoyed he was, his staff was covered in ice and the ground was slightly cracking with the hard ice breaking into it, "Don't you love me?" He said through clenched teeth,she almost thought he sounded like he was on the verge of tears,she didn't know what to say "For now, not alot" She watched as the stone floor started growing weak under the anger of Jack's ice, he was trying to conceal, but he could feel.

He could feel pain,he was frozen-heartbroken

He could feel it, his frozen heart, shattering, shattering into a thousand pieces, what did he do?He couldn't understand, his dark blue eyes were filling with tears,he thought he saw tears in Elsa's eyes too, but why would she be crying?She was probably happy she accomplished to hurt him, so did that mean she didn't love him?"Is it about us?How your uncomfortably all suddenly, that I don't love you anymore, don't be afraid cause I love you even more"he reached for her hand and held it his fingers intertwining with hers and her eyes soften.

Elsa looked down at her hand, intertwined with Jack as her act slipped, she then remembered, she wasn't supposed to be doing this, she broke her hand away and put her cold glare on again, Jack's expression was surprised "Too bad I love you even less". That was it Jack was so mad he reached for his ring finger and yanked the ring off, the blood immediately started dripping "Is that what you wanted, you you bitch" he then walked away and Elsa watched the blood drip on the ground.

She cried for what felt like an eternity,Jack was all she had left,he was the only family she had,he was her love,her life her only,and that's the one thing that won't change,that's why she was doing this,right?Wasn't she one step closer?But closer to what?To saving him or was she saving herself?Tears were coming down her face in pools of water,she was a mess wasn't she?Which brought back a memory?

_"I'm a mess aren't I?" she squealed as he lifted up her bare body and pressed it against his "My hot,sexy,beautiful mess" He nuzzled into her neck_

She remembered that night,now that she thought of it,she remembered it well,,the things she and Jack did,the new feelings and want they discovered with each other

She heard the door screech open and North walked in,yanking her out of her thoughts

"Hey- Did I miss something?"

**I don't think this is 1000+ words but I have to go soon, I won't be posting tomorrow, I'm working on something, anyways check out my profile for my posting schedule!BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7-Darling Don't Be Afraid

**Hey guys!I'm so sorry for not posting yesterday and the day before that, this WILL be chapter 7, I just gotta think of it first, if you wanna check on more details on why i'm gone and WHAT i'm doing I left a note on my profile, so yeah I just wanted to thank all my awesome readers!We now have 37 REVIEWS woah,How did that happen?I never would've expected so many people!We also have about 14 followers!HOLY MACORONI!And 2000+ views!Thank you so much!**

**I know alot of the reviews I get are mad or angry that Pitch is messing with Jack and Elsa, but what else would I do?Just change the rating to M and have them F*** all the time?Is it ok guys if I swere in this fanfiction and author notes?uncensored?Anyways i'll try to think of something long and good, you guys can put what you want!I have a plot but it's got some spaces in it I want YOU to fill!**

**Also go check on my poll on my profile what you guys want to be called, BYE!**

**-****_TheAuthorSelection_**

**So yeah I guess i'm just gonna keep that up there, I literally just got this idea like 50 seconds ago, this will be extremely long!I hope.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7-Darling, Don't Be** **Afraid**

* * *

><p><em>You want to be alone?Then BE alone!<em>

"PITCH!" Jack yelled as he woke from the nightmare, sitting up from the place he was lying which was on, one of the beds in the extra guest room?How the hell did he get here?Oh wait,

Elsa kicked him out.

She had been so weird, was she afraid?No she can't, can she?It seemed something had snapped in her, it was almost like she didn't love him, didn't she though?She had removed her ring, she broke a hadn't he too?He must've done something wrong, but he didn't, did he?But maybe she was afraid, cause how can you love when your afraid?Out of instinct, he went to go play with the white gold ring around his ring finger, only to find it bare, scabbed and perhaps scarred,forever. He would go ask North to help tomorrow about him and Elsa's relationship.

And with that he nodded of to sleep, only to hear a scream, Elsa's scream, the same scream he heard 277 years ago.

Elsa was scared, she wasn't used to having Jack not holding her, why had she told him to go sleep somewhere else?She looked around frantically, what was that, wait that was a shadow, she was so scared she looked out the window and saw Pitch, which made her scream.

Not to long after that, she heard running footsteps and the door broke open, staff drawn and standing in the doorframe, stood Jack, worry all over his face, After a few quick breaths he asked her "Are You okay?" he said between quick breaths "I heard you scream-" he stopped to take afew more breaths "And I checked to see if you were okay, are you?" Elsa looked at the window, there was nothing there, she turned back to look at Jack and nodded, her eyes puffy from frightened tears, he nodded 'You sure?" She nodded again, but as he turned to leave, she thought quickly "Jack?" He quickly turned and responded to his name, "Yes, Elsa?" She took afew shaky breaths, wouldn't this ruin her plan to protect him?But she need him right now, it couldn't hurt for one night, right?

"Would you sleep with me, please?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes, Jack could see she needed him to hold her, protect her, to love her. He nodded quickly and slipped under the covers beside her, pulling her close to him as she nuzzled into his chest, "I will not let anything hurt you Elsa, no matter what happens, I will not let anything take you away, I love you" He wanted her to respond back that she loved him, but she couldn't, not in this was afraid, that was the reason right?

She was protecting him, that was the reason Elsa knew he would think she was afraid, but this time, that wasn't the reason.

North was sitting at his desk, the next afternoon, working on a new ice he heard the door open, "uh, North?" the voice said, he turned around to see Jack leaning against the doorframe, "Ah Jack, What is it?"

''Can we talk?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, it's about me and Elsa"

"Uh, oh you 2 have seemed a little different these past few days, what happened?"

"She broke a promise and I got mad, I'm so stupid!Me and my Goddamn anger problems, she said it was hurting her, it was causing her pain, I'm supposed to protect her!And now-" He cut himself off, to touch his scarred ring finger, "I too broke my promise" he looked up to meet North's eyes, which as usual, were filled with wonder, but this time they were filled with care.

"I see, you, Elsa having relationship problems?"

Jack nodded

"OK, i'll go ask her what's going on with her and then i'll tell you so we can fix it"

"Ok, thanks North"

Not to long after his meeting with Jack, North left to go find Elsa, he searched and found her in her and Jack's room, when he walked in, wow it was quite a scene, Elsa was hugging a pillow to her chest, with tears streaming down her face, mumbling something into a pillow.

"Elsa?"

She looked up, she had to tell North she couldn't be alone in this, and North wouldn't fight for her like Jack did, Jack, she was hurting him already, a few moments of silence passed while Elsa was drying her eyes when North spoke up "Could you step into my office, when your ready, we need to talk" He eyed her warily as she looked up, tears running across her face, she North left the room.

When Elsa had calmed down as was ready to go talk to North, she sat up and straightened her dress and messy hair and redid her making her way out of the room to walk to North's office, she stepped in and North was at his desk hunched over a pile of papers, he looked up and gestured for her to sit down before speaking, "Elsa, you and Jack are having relationship problems, no?" She nodded "Well me and him talked about it earlier and I told him I would find out what happened to you, so what happened?"She took a deep breath, it's now or never "Well, i'm trying to protect him" he gave her a questioning look, but before he could speak she stopped him. "I was approached by Pitch in a vision" North quickly looked alarmed, Pitch?He was back? Elsa started talking again "He told me to stop loving him, and that if I told Jack about this or didn't do what he wishes" she stopped and started crying again "He'll kill him!" North was heartbroken, Elsa didn't deserve this, noone did. "We''ll have to finish Pitch once and for all, without Jack knowing, but only Jack can defeat him, he's the strongest, but Pitch could kill Jack as well"He stopped to scratch the long white beard on his chin, thinking of a plan.

"But what will I do?"

"Keep doing what your doing"

"But Jack, he'll fight for me"

"Hurt him, hurt him to save him"

**FINALLY I'M DONE!Anyways thanks for reading that must have been the longest chapter i've ever done, still gotta update my other fanfics, oh well some news guys, I won't be updating all next week because i'll be editing every single chapter of every single fanfic (Maybe even writing extra) And answering all the guest reviews (Every single one!) There are so many, so once again guys BYE!**


	8. Guest Reviews And Other Important Info

**YAY I'M FINALLY DONE EDITING!Hey guys I'm back!This is one of my most popular fanfics,and I neglected it,sorry guys.I like this fanfic but it's hard to have a WHOLE fanfic based on one song!But it's fine,bits and pieces of the song will still be added,I think I'll update this tomorrow,maybe?Anyways,THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!And a crap ton of guest reviews I have to answer,FIRST THOUGH IS THE-**

**Story Stats:**

**Reviews:**

**22**

**Views:**

**3,097**

**Favorites:**

**18**

**Follows:**

**19**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Guest chapter 1 . Sep 7 **

Holy frak my tender heart is breaking S3 stay cool

**Answer:**

_**Thanks,and last time I checked I was still cool**_

_**-TheAuthorSelection**_

_** K,Rodriguez 13 chapter 1 . Sep 5 **_

OMG THIS CHAPTER REALLY MAKES WANT TO CRY MORE. UPDATE SOON.

**Answer:**

_**Made me wanna cry too...don't worry...gotta...be...strong :) **_

_**-TheAuthorSelection**_

_**one step closer chapter 1 . Sep 4 **_

I LOVE THAT SONG! it is so good! are you going to write more chapters for this fanfic? so far, it is really good!

**Answer:**

_**I can tell,is that why your name is that?And of course I am!Who would not make more chapters?**_

_**-TheAuthorSelection**_

_**EiraSnow chapter 1 . Sep 3 **_

Ohh poor jack, I'm soo sad Elsa died. I loved how you put a thousand years in there. This is really good.

**Answer:**

**_Me too,I was pretty sure Jack was gonna kill me in my sleep if Elsa never came alive again,thanks :)_**

**_-TheAuthorSelection_**

**Chapter 2:  
><strong>

** 13 chapter 2 . Sep 5 **

I know the song a thousand years. I have that song on my phone I always listen to it on my phone. ************************************* *********. If jack finds Elsa it should be a happy and romantic screen that what I was thinking. **************************************. Update soon.

**Answer:**

_**I was watching jelsa on the youtubes and when I was watching and listening to this song I was just like "OMG This is so perfect,this HAS to be a fanfic,but it's not,(North reference) IDEA!"**_

_**-TheAuthorSelection**_

_**EiraSnow chapter 2 . Sep 5 **_

Yay! Elsa's back and she's going to be a guardian with jack!

**Answer:**

_**YAY!Jack's not going to kill me in my sleep!**_

_**-TheAuthorSelection**_

_**Dah chapter 2 . Sep 7 **_

That makes me happy my fragile heart is good ️ Stay frosty

**Answer:**

_**Phew,1 more fragile heart fixed,after the drama of last chapter,trying to stay as frosty as possible!**_

_**-TheAuthorSelection**_

**Chapter 3:  
><strong>

**Dah chapter 3 . Sep 7 **

1: i like guys  
>2:finish first but I'm also really excited for a morden AU<br>3:Melisa or Madeleine  
>Stay frosty and check out my ice castle<p>

**Answer:**

_**If you like me to still call you "Guys" you can vote on the poll on my profile (Can guests do that?)Yah I kind of didn't listen to what you said and made 2 more fanfics...please don't kill ,that isn't my name,I can't tell you for security reasons,WHERE IS YA DAMN ICE CASTLE!**_

_**-TheAuthorSelection :)**_

**Chapter 4:**

I love the ending and it was short and sweet

** Melrose chapter 4 . Sep 14**

Hyperventilating rn..this chapters ending

**Answer:**

_**Ummmmm What does hyperventilating rn mean?Sorry I don't know big words CURSE MY LACK OF INTELLIGENCE! :)**_

_**-TheAuthorSelection**_

_**Morgan chapter 4 . Sep 15 **_

I love the ending and it was short and sweet

**Answer:**

_**I love that you love the ending,I also LOVE you review it was short and sweet :)**_

_**-TheAuthorSelection**_

**Chapter 6:  
><strong>

**EiraSnow chapter 6 . Sep 25 **

Please Elsa don't break his heart, he needs you and he loves you so much!

**Answer:**

_**But she HAS too,she loves him to much for him to die,he does need her,but she needs him more...or so she thought.**_

_**-TheAuthorSelection**_

_**Guest chapter 6 . Sep 25 **_

GASP

**Answer:**

_**GASP Is right my friend,I'll gasp with you 3...2...1..GASP XD**_

_**-TheAuthorSelection**_

**Chapter 7:  
><strong>

**EiraSnow chapter 7 . Oct 1 **

It's okay that you didn't update yesterday you were probably busy that day. I think North should have a talk with Elsa, and ask her what is going on between her and Jack's fight and also, ask her if he can help settle things down. Since, he is a wise father figure to talk to. Elsa eventually tells North what pitch is making her do and he tells her "don't listen to him, cause if you do Jack will be in more danger if you are not together since, you both are very powerful together". Elsa then thanks North for his advice and goes and patches things up with Jack. She also tells him the things that pitch is making her do and explains why she did what she did. and Jack apologizes to her for his behavior towards her, and promises to protect her until his dying breath then they both share a passionate kiss.

**Answer:**

_**Woah that is a really long review,I think it's the longest review I ever got,but I can't that will happen,but come on,we need this drama,like I said before,gotta keep it rated T...maybe :)**_

_**-TheAuthorSelection**_

_**WickedMagic chapter 7 . Oct 5 **_

Awesome, things are getting intense and I love it. Can't wait for the next chapter.

**Answer:**

_**Me either,FINALLY SOMEONE GETS THE INTENSITY AND WON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR PUTTING THIS DRAMA next chapter will probably be out tomorrow,YAY I'm coming back!**_

_**-TheAuthorSelection**_

**AND DONE!Woah so many reviews guys YA'LL NEED A CALM DOWN just kidding,that was really fun,I like to have some fun while answering reviews,I didn't mention this,I don't think,when I was answering "Frostbitten Love's" reviews,but I'll probably answer guest reviews once every few months,See ya tomorrow!BYE!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8-Not The Same Person

**Hey guys!Long time no see,eh?I haven't updated in SO LONG!That's probably because I have been updating "Frostbitten Love" I ran out of ideas for chapter 15,so I should update this!Those of you who said that the lines from last chapter are from "The Moulin Rouge" that's right!Have you seen the jelsa trailer on youtube?I was inspired by that line,I will update this in just a moment,I forgot what happened in the last chapter so I have to read it now!Ok Enjoy!**

**P,S Vote on the poll on my profile (It only takes a minute!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8-Not The Same Person<br>**

_**Elsa's POV**_

_I was in a dark hallway this time,and I was running,ghastly cackling was heard all around me,words I'd never thought I'd never hear,were said.  
><em>

_I kept running until I was pushed from behind,and I fell forward,scraping my knees and hands,I turned around and saw_

_Pitch_

_A evilly smug smile spread across his face_

_"I'm coming,you better be ready"_

**_Third Person POV_**

Elsa was thrashing uncontrollably wild. She was screaming horrifying screams,wet,warm,tears running down her face,of course,this woke up Jack,who had been peacefully sleeping right beside her.

"Elsa!" Jack sprang up,sitting up,and trying to ground her,so she wouldn't harm herself "NO!" She screamed,she was still terrified from the dream,and didn't know it was Jack. "No!Get away from me!" and she started hitting Jack,trying to get him off of her.

"Elsa,Elsa it's me!It's me Jack!" He started gently shaking her so she would snap out of it,she didn't.

"NO!Get away from me!Your a monster,I don't know you!" she was still completely unaware it was Jack,thankfully Jack knew she was still terrified,so he didn't get hurt.

This happened for 10 minutes,and Elsa was still thrashing wildly,trying to get out of Jack's grasp.

He sighed,seeing there was now way she was gonna snap out of it,at least for awhile "I'm sorry" he muttered before banging his head hard against hers,knocking her out. He didn't hurt her to much,but just enough to knock her out.

"I'm sorry" He muttered again,he was rubbing the side of his head,trying to make the small throbbing pain go away,he looked back at her before kissing the back of her head "I love you" and he kissed her forehead,before pulling the messed up covers back over them.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Elsa!I don't even know what I've done!Would you please just tell me?"<p>

Jack was on his knees in front of Elsa,begging for her to just tell him,what was wrong. She had been acting so strangely that week and he didn't know what to think of it,he felt,abandoned.

Elsa hated doing this to him,but it was for his own good,or else Pitch would kill him,if he died,then she probably would as well,she couldn't live without him.

"Cause you don't love me!"

"What the hell made you think that?"

"Well,your not even trying to help!"

"Help you with what?"

"Do you have any idea of what I'm going through!"

"Through what?"

Of course she wasn't going to tell him that it was all Pitch's fault,but that was the point,that was how she was going to save him

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?Am I supposed to know?"

"You dumb ass you don't even know your OWN wife is going through a state of depression?"

"What are you going through your monthly phase or something?He stupidly decided to joke the situation off,he always did,it was something that made him AND Elsa happy,but this only seemed to piss her off more.

"Is everything a joke to you?Do you even care if this gets better or not?"

"What?Of course I do!"

"Well you obviously don't"

"What I-"

"Your not the same person I fell in love with"

* * *

><p>Pitch laughed evilly as he flew around the room,watching the 2 fight each other. His plan was coming into action, Jack was going to be heartbroken,why couldn't he just kill him already?<p>

He wanted him to die a slow painful death.

It was actually quite simple,Elsa would break his heart,then Pitch would take other things he loved,things he didn't know he had,then he would kill him as slowly as possible so he could endure all the pain Pitch had experienced from what he did to him.

A loud obnoxious coughing was heard of someone coughing up blood in one of the locked cages.

Inside of it was a boy with flame-styled hair,a brown eyebrow and a dark gray one. Matching the 2 indifferent eyebrows was a pair of eyes,each a different color,one was the color of a teal blue sapphire,while the other was the deepest blue of the ocean,still haven't guessed who it is yet?

"What do you want from me,they don't even love me,the don't even KNOW me!"

"Oh of course they do"

"How would you know?"

"Oh I know a lot of things,Brandon"

* * *

><p><strong>DID I JUST READ CORRECTLY?DID PITCH JUST SAY "BRANDON?" IT CAN'T BE BRANDON FROM "MY ONLY SON," CAN IT?<strong>

**Yes yes my friends it is Brandon from "My Only Son" I hope you don't mind that I added him,but we needed a twist am I right?But don't worry this story won't be about him this time,he's the twist.I feel like all of you are mad at me?Are you?Cause I can kill him off at the end,but you guys might be crying or something,so tell me,what do you think of Brandon joining the story?  
><strong>

**And now to talk about my lying self,I told you like last week after I finished the guest reviews on here that I would update right after,but I didn't,cause I ran out of ideas!So once again sorry guys,and thank you for the continues support!  
><strong>

**Why Brandon's here and how he got here will be in the next chapter and then the special!Start putting what song you want now!Thanks for reviewing!I can't thank you enough other then-**

**BYE!**

**P.S sorry for the really short chapter,I'll try to make next chapter longer I promise!**


	10. Chapter 9-The Rise Of Brandon Ice

**Hey Guys!It's been a long time!I have missed you guys,what happened to everybody?Nobody is updating!Don't tell me jelsa fans are losing the snowflake!I am to but I'm still online!You guys also never told me how you feel about Brandon joining the story!Your reviews are super helpful and help me get these out faster,don't be shy I don't bite (Through the screen at least jk XD)**

**Oh and before I forget,this chapter will be long,I hope. It will be about Brandon's story,don't worry there will be jelsa in it,he will also have his own song,a mix between A Thousand Years/Shattered. Enjoy!**

**P,S This will be a timeline from the past to the present**

**Chapter 9-The Rise Of Brandon Ice  
><strong>

**_A long,long,LONG time ago..._**

Prince Brandon Colt Frost was 8 years old,he was the beloved prince of Arendelle and the only son Queen Elsa and Jack Frost. His hair was mostly platinum blonde,the same shade as his mother's. But it was tinted with streaks of silver and white,like his father's. His hair style was like a flame,it was swept up and to the side,almost like his father's,but different.

He had a pale complexion like his mother and father's and he was quite normal,but his eyes,they were something that his mother had always said she loved,his eyebrows too.

One of his eyes was the EXACT same shade as his mother,sapphire blue. Above it was a brown eyebrow,like his mom's. Now his other eye (The right one) was the same as his father's,deep ocean blue. So yes he DID have different eyes,and above that eyes was a dark grey eyebrow,It was quite interesting.

His personality,now that was something he was generous,caring and understanding,he was like his father in many ways,but it was weird for a kid to obtain traits like that at such a young age.

Now today was a cold and wintry day,but like his parents,the cold didn't bother him,it never did anyways. Of course just like his parents he had the power of ice and snow AND the ability to control the wind.

Him and his dad were going ice skating on the same pond his dad had 300 years ago?That part always sounded weird to him,but he was to young to find anything supernatural about it.

Anyways today he and his father were going ice skating at the lake,Brandon was so excited he could hardly sit still.

"Come on Daddy!" Brandon eagerly shrieked as he pulled his father towards the lake, "Woah,calm down Brandy" he chuckled as he raced him there,flying through the air,as his son ran behind him,he was actually fast,like the wind.

When they got there as Brandon was catching his breath he asked his father "How can you fly daddy?'' the question caught Jack completely off guard and he fell off the log he was sitting on,into the snow. This made Brandon laugh,and he seemingly forgot the question,to focused on his dad's dismay.

"Alright Brandy stop laughing and let's skate!" Jack grabbed him,and raced onto the ice as he glided around while his son was squealing in delight,unknown that the ice's support was slowly breaking away.

The father and son duo had been skating onto the ice for hours,and it had gotten dark.

Queen Elsa,had decided to go and get the two,and see what they were up to,so she got up from her studies and walked out of the castle for a few minutes until she reached the small frozen lake,where Jack was holding Brandon from his feet,making him dangle above the icy surface.

"Put me down Daddy!" he squealed as his amused father laughed,"Hey boys" she greeted coming up behind him, "AAAH" Jack screamed like a girl,dropping Brandon on the ice,headfirst. But he couldn't stop laughing,his dad had screamed like a girl.

"Don't do that to me Elsa" he pouted at her as she giggled in response, "Well you were teasing Brandon I had to do SOMETHING Jacky" she even poked the tip of his nose,just to make him mad. He smirked "Oh your going to pay for that" and he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in the air,making her squeal "Jack STOP" she giggled uncontrollably as he laughed along.

Still unaware of the breaking ice underneath them.

After a few minutes of Jack terrorizing Elsa he finally set her down in front of him in the middle of the lake,his hands around her waist and her arms around his neck "I hate you" she said,and he pulled her in for a kiss,there lips meeting each other.

the lover's too lost in each other in there heated kiss had not noticed to ice that was cracking rapidly,but Brandon had noticed,he knew that they would fall in if they didn't do SOMETHING,so he did the thing that would change his short life forever.

"MOMMY,DADDY"

The broke their kiss before realizing Brandon was running towards them at the speed of the wind,before pushing them aside and falling in the black,icy,cold water,and he drowned.

"BRANDON!'' Jack screamed "DAMMIT!" tears springing from his eyes,as he ran over,but the ice had frozen over,Elsa was in tears.

"My Only Son" she whispered.

**_2 months_ later...**

Elsa and Jack had been so depressed it was terrifying,Kristoff and Anna had begun to get worried.

Of course Brandon's death had taken it's toll on all of Arendelle,it had only been a month until life went back to normal for the people of Arendelle to go back to normal,and they realized,life had to go on.

Jack and Elsa were depressed though,Elsa wasn't eating and Jack wasn't joking,and THAT was serious.

Kristoff and Anna knew it was normal,but they continued to grow worried,they didn't want to do what they had to do,so they ignored the aching feeling until,one day they had found Jack and Elsa doing the unthinkable.

They were holding knifes to their throats and were counting down.

_5...4...3...2..._

If Anna and Kristoff hadn't walked on on them,they would've committed suicide. And from that moment on Anna and Kristoff had to make the most painful decision of all

They had to make them forget about the last 8 years of their marriage and had to minimize it to 4 years. So they tied them up and carried them over to where the rock trolls lived,but before they fell into a deep forgetful sleep Elsa whispered

"I'm shattered"

**_10 years later..._**

A sickening crack was heard as huge chunks of the ice lake broke,and shattered into several pieces,being lifted into thin air,was Brandon.

He was turning into an immortal,like his father,Jack Frost. He was 16 now,he had been turned into that age by the moon,the act he did to save his parents from certain death was that of a 16 year old.

All he remembered of his old life was his name,his family and his death. But his name was no longer his,he was no longer Brandon Frost,He was Brandon Ice.

Since his parents had forgotten about him long before,they no longer knew who he was or what he was,he felt unseen and unbelieved,it crushed him,he was all alone.

_**Back to the present...**_

"So Brandon,how's it like to be unbelieved,how was it like becoming 'Brandon Ice' I'm sure you must have been SCARED" Pitch taunted him as he loomed around the chair Brandon was being held captive in.

"I'm not afraid" he looked to the side "I'm not afraid of anything"

_Darkness,it's the first thing I remember_

_It was cold and it was dark and I was_

_scared._

But he would never tell Pitch,he couldn't,he lost who he was along time ago,he can't understand why his frozen heart was so broken,his rejection from his own parents who forgot about him,he's lost who he is. All he knows is who he was from the start.

Brandon Ice,with a frozen shattered,one,heart.

**Awww poor Brandon,oops I forgot to tell you to get the tissues out,sorry guys. **

**I missed you guys so much!Where has everybody gone?I feel like nobody is on fanfiction!I feel so lonely,where did all the people go?If you watch "The Next Step" you would get it,do you watch it?Anyways let's talk!Well there's nothing to talk about,if you guys are there,you gotta tell me, a simple I AM HERE would mean so much to me,as much as a billion dollars actually,I think "A Thousand Years" will end on the 23rd chapter,phew I'm ready to get this story done and over with,till next time guys BYE!**

**Oh,and I forgot,what song do you guys want for chapter 10?That's the special,someone wanted me to do "Hero" so tell me what you think about that song!**


	11. Chapter 10-SPECIAL:Hero-Hero

**HEY GUYS!I'M SO EXCITED!**

**I just got a giant mind explosion,so many ideas for this chapter!So the song we'll be using is Hero,but we'll be using both Heroes!I was watching jelsa vids on Youtube,you know trying to get inspiration. When I figured I should get working on the 10th chapter of this,so I looked for a Hero/Jelsa video (if that even makes sense) and I sorta clicked on the wrong Hero song,and I was like I WANT TO DO THIS SONG!But then I didn't want to not use the other Hero,so I was thinking and then,well this happened...**

**Chapter 10-SPECIAL:Hero-Hero  
><strong>

Elsa was sitting at the long dark wood table,quietly reading a book. When Jack walked in,a smile playing on his lips. Why?Because he knew exactly how to make Elsa loosen up and get rid of whatever she was afraid.

"Hey Gorgeous" he greeted,leaning against the table casually, "What are you so happy about?" she snapped,not having looked up from her book just yet. "Because" he started "I have just the thing to make you happy" he said cheerfully. But it scared the crap out of him,when she glared at him with such a blue icy force it could kill on sight.

"What would that be,smart ass?" she spat

"Whoa,what the hell is wrong with you?" He was once again,losing patience. "Well I was TRYING to quietly read my book,then you are coming around and INTERRUPTING me" she huffed,he just mumbled something about women and their goddamn books,before walking away,but before he left the room he heard Elsa mumble something to herself-

"I need a hero" she said to noone in particular,it probably wasn't supposed to mean anything,but to Jack this ment a great deal to him,finally seeing where this argument was going. He quickly turned around,walked back and firmly put his hands on the table,in front of her.

"I can be your hero,baby" he breathed in her hair,this made her shiver,not from his cold,icy breath,but from the way he said it,he said it in that low voice that always made her go over the edge _conceal don't feel_ she thought.

"I need a hero to save me NOW Jack"

"I can kiss away the pain" he breathed in her hair,cause he KNEW that was her weakness.

"I hero's not afraid to give his life,I need a hero to save me just in time"

"Would you die for the one you love?"

"No-" she started but she was cut off by Jack

He smiled "I will"

"I need a HERO" She said,still standing strong,but it was hard,cause she wasn't really mad at him

"I can be your hero,baby" he touched her lips which made her tremble,this was going bad,she was growing weak under his control

"Who's gonna fight for what's right for us?'

"Elsa,just let me be your hero"

"Who's gonna make them believe?'

"Stop questioning me,all I want to do is hold you know"

"I'm not superhuman" she breathed,her self control was beginning to slip,it was only a matter of time before it went away fully

"You can take my breath away STILL"

"Fine,who's gonna help us survive?"

"Would you laugh?Just laugh,cause it's beautiful"

"I need a hero,not a flirt"

"Would you lie?Would you run and hide?"

"Well-" once again she was cut off by Jack

''If I was your hero,If not then I can BE your hero"

"..."She was speechless,what should she say?If only there was a script for this sorta thing

"I can be your hero"

"I hate you" and that was the last bit of acting she had left to muster,it had just washed away like soap on a sponge when it came in contact with water,slowly then all at once.

"I will stand by you for a thousand years,FOREVER and eternity,just let me be your guardian" That was all it took,without Elsa thinking about it she crashed her lips against Jack,hard.

He was surprised he and Elsa hadn't really kissed since she gained her new fear,and now she was kissing him so hard that they both had lost control of their powers,the snow was creating a transparent gust around them,but of course they didn't notice.

Jack picked Elsa up,she was straddling him as they continued kissing each other,they reached Elsa's room and he was standing outside the door,pressing her against the hard wood door,and before he opened the door he looked into her eyes for approval,and she nodded.

Before he carried them into the room,and they did what they hadn't done since the night Elsa died-

Love each other.

**Well this was short!I ran out of ideas...anyways,do you remember the thing they did the night Elsa died?Was that to dirty?Was it good?TELL ME LIKES RIGHTS NOWS!Anyways stop saying anyways,anyways LOL XD. So PEOPLE HAVE STARTED TO COME BACK why isn't anybody updating?I've been so bored! I'm lonely and and *dramatically sniffs* I MADE CAKE POPS,ok that has nothing to do with anything,but if your really that curious of how my cake pops turned out,they sucked. So yah I can't update during the weekend,most of it at least,BUT I WILL be online!So if you ever want to pm me about anything,I will answer any of your questions. ALSO if you want to learn anything new about me,you can go and check my profile page,it's not that much BUT IT'S SOMETHING OK!Also just wanted to point something out that just made me jump over the moon when I read a review on one of my fanfics,they said I was one of their favorite authors on fanfiction! If you want to know who this person is there name is road,to,fulfill so a review like that just makes me SUPER happy!,Anyways see yah next time BYE!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11-Using Me

**Just something quick,in case your confused on what "Love each other" means,yes they did fuck. Are you guys ok with that?Are any of you offended?You guys gotta tell me your feelings!Haha lol jk **

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own RoTG or Frozen,if I did why isn't there a movie yet?**

**Chapter 11-Using Me  
><strong>

Elsa had been awake for hours,lying in bed to figure out another plan. she thought of one,but she would need the other guardians help. She felt Jack move as he stretched and yawned,before wrapping a bare arm around her uncovered waist. "Hey gorgeous" he greeted her,she turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey baby" she said back,he just smirked as she climbed on top of him and kissed him,they probably would've gone at it again like ANIMALS. If only they hadn't been interrupted by the loud knock,at the bedroom door. They quickly panicked and hurriedly put there clothes back on,which was scattered all over the floor by the way.

"Don't come in!" Elsa said while she was slipping her dress over her head,she looked over to Jack who was putting on his sweater,covering that perfect body of his that she adored so much,after he had done that he looked around for his staff,they heard a deep muffed laugh,belonging to North as he said back "I know" but they were too busy to even hear what North just said to be bothered.

When they had FINALLY finished getting there clothes on and fixed themselves up,with Jack ahead of her,he opened the door. It revealed North and it looked like he was trying not to laugh. When he had finally settled down,he cleared his throat to start giving them orders "Jack aren't you supposed to go see Jamie and the others?" Jack nodded "Can I bring Elsa again?" he gestured to her,who was standing behind her,North shook his head "No,I need her to stay with me" Jack looked a bit suspicious but he just shook it off,mumbling a goodbye he jumped out a window,and flew off.

Once he was gone Elsa turned to North "North,I have an idea,but we need the other guardians for it,they have to know'' North solemnly nodded before walking to the globe room and pulling a bid lever. "They should be here in 10 minutes" he said looking at his watch.

They guardians were sitting at the long dark wood table,all of them except for Elsa and North were shocked. they had just been told of what had been happening,after a few minutes, Tooth silently got up and hugged Elsa,who began to cry into her shoulder "Shhhhh It's gonna be okay" she soothed as she stroked her hair.

Bunny and Sandy just watched,motionless,too scared to even speak.

After a couple minutes of crying,Elsa told everyone what her idea was,they were all shocked,especially Bunny,he looked over to Tooth,who nodded,"Are you sure,Elsa?Cause I don't want to do that to Jack" he looked questionable,like he was unsure of something, "The old shuck's probably gone kill me" Elsa nodded, 'But remember what we have to do?" Bunny nodded

"We have to hurt him to save him"

Elsa and Bunny were in Jack and her's room, preparing for what they had to do,Bunny felt so guilty,Jack was his friend,and he had to betray him,he felt horrible, "I'm sorry,mate" he apologized,cause he really was Elsa sighed "No thank you,this means a lot to me,as long as we can save him, to save him from Pitch I don't care what we have to do" tears were threatening to poor,but they never came.

They heard footsteps signaling that Jack was coming,doing what he had to do Bunny gently jumped on top of Elsa,landing on the bed so that his body was pressed up against hers,hesitating for only a second they put on fake smiles and kissed each other,just in time to hear the door swing open,revealing a VERY distraught Jack,who was shocked.

"What the fuck?!" he had tears already starting to well up into his eyes,he marched over and threw Bunny of off Elsa who landed with a great thud on the carpeted floor "Aye mate,that hurt" he held his head, "Get out" Jack plainly said to Bunny "But mate-" he was cut off by Jack yelling "GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' and Bunny ran out so quickly,you would think he was being chased by a murder.

Jack walked over to the open door and slammed it shut "5 years" he started "5 FUCKING years and this is where were at" he turned around to look at Elsa,who had tears welling in her eyes,not fake tears,real tears,but still she remained silent. "You promised,to love ME" He said,a few tears rolling down his cheeks,colors of the promises were all he had left of the real Elsa,and she took that away from him.

"I thought you loved me"

"I did Jack"

"You were using me"

"Because I love you"

"Wait what?"

"Fuck"

"What did you say?"

"I said nothing!"

"Elsa tell me what the hell is going on"

"I-"

Toothiana busted threw the door "Elsa I know this is a bad time but do you happen to know who a Brandon Ice is?''

Elsa and Jack looked at each other,they remembered,he was their only son.

**OMG THEY FOUND BRANDON!I honestly love Brandon,I might also update this today at night,Elsa almost told Jack what was going on with her,Fuck my bad. I'm so excited!I can't wait,Elsa may or may not remember Brandon,same with Jack,so I guess that's all for now,BYE!**


	13. Chapter 12-Remember Me

**Hey guys!Well my computer is being a bit of a bitch right now,but I 'll tell you more about my life later,as for today I will NOT be putting Author Notes at the top,just at the bottom. Why?Because you guys don't want to read what's at the top,just the bottom right?Ok,see yah in a flash ;)**

**Chapter 12-Remember Me**

They both simultaneously clutched their heads in pain,screaming in agony. _I don't know who he is _they lost their memory as soon as it came,only to find it rushing back _I know him,he's my son _those thoughts seemed to be what was fueling the pain. But they were fighting the memories back,they were trying to defeat Pabbie's magic that was set upon them so long ago.

_Who the fuck is Brandon frickin Ice?_

_He's not a stranger I know him,I'm his mother/father_

_I don't even know him_

_He saved me_

_What's the deal with him anyways?_

_I love him_

All Tooth could do was watch as they stumbled around the room like drunks,holding their heads and screaming in pain,she didn't know what to do,or why they were doing this,she hadn't known Jack's past before,sh she had no idea who Brandon Ice was to them.

"Bunny!Sandy!North!Help please!" she yelled for the 3 other male guardians who were still sane. "Oh shiza" Bunny looked in awe as the two winter spirits stumbled around screaming before looking to North "Aye looks like they've gone mad"

"Knock em out"

"What?!" Toothiana and Bunny looked at North in shock, "Why?" Toothiana asked "Are you sure that'll stop their pain?" North nodded, "Sandy" he called,the sandman looked at him,ready to do what he had to do "NOW" North ordered and Sandy threw the dust at them,the second he did,they both hit the floor with a loud thump,and started to dream,or well memorize

**Jack and Elsa's dream**

_Elsa rolled over in bed and snuggled closer to Jack,who was sleeping peacefully beside her,when something barrelled through the door "MOMMY,DADDY!'' Brandon screamed as he jumped on top of the bed,thank gone they had their clothes on,usually the didn't but today or tonight was an exception.  
><em>

_Elsa groaned as she picked up a pillow and covered her head,same as Jack. "What time is it?" his deep husky voice rang through the room,muffled by the pillow he currently had over his head. Brandon just laughed obnoxiously in the ears before screaming "MY BIRTHDAY!" Elsa groaned "Oh right" she rolled over and handed him a card that read 'happy birthday son" inside was a cheesy poem and both of the parents signatures._

_"no" he said awestruck,Elsa giggled and he heard a muffled chuckle come from his father under the pillows "What is it Brandy,you don't like your present?" she stroked his shoulder with a look of mock hurt on her face,"That's all?"_

_"Well it is if sleeping beauty here doesn't wake up" she said and hit him with a pillow,he groaned and pulled the pillow tighter around his head "5 more minutes" he mumbled sleepily,but that just set Brandon off "NO NOW I WANT MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT DADDY" and Brandon jumped on top of his poor daddy,"OW!" Jack screeched._

_Elsa almost rolled of the bed,this was to funny,Jack looked like he was having a heart attack and Brandon was repeatedly hitting him with a pillow saying that they needed to go and celebrate his birthday,he was turning 8 by the way._

_They managed to stay "appropriate" in front of the kingdom celebration party,but about halfway through the day,I guess Jack had gotten restless and impatient,so he dragged Elsa out of the ballroom._

_"Jack,what are you doing?We have guests to attend!" She gasped as she was suddenly pushed against the wall,pressed in between it and Jack,who had a lustful look deep in his eyes "I know it's just" he trailed off,looking at the floor before looking up again with a devilish smirk plastered on his face "You look fantastic in the dress,have I told you that?" he smirked again as he sexily whispered into her ear._

_she smiled "Actually yes Jack,but only about" she paused as she jokingly counted her fingers "5 times" she giggled,"So what's your real reason hot-shot?" He looked defeated "Fine I'm really bored and I've got a lot of energy,so if you could please?" he looked into her eyes,and she knew EXACTLY what he wanted "Jack I-" she was briefly interrupted when she heard a glass fall and break,and remembered,they were the hosts of a very important party,Brandon's party "Jack,as mush as I want to do that,we have to do this" he looked disappointed.  
><em>

_"Maybe later'' she winked before walking back to the party,Jack looked shocked,but smirked and flew right after her._

**End of **Jack and Elsa's dream****

They were splashed with freezing cold water,although it didn't matter,the cold never bothered them,but the water did. They both immediately woke up,sitting up in there bed and looking to the other guardians who were at the foot of the bed. Bunny and sand holding a fair sized empty bucket. The two probably would've gone all kinds of crazy on them,but they needed answers first.

"Okay so we might have an idea of who Brandon Ice is but we want to know,why does he suddenly become a topic?"

All of them looked at each other,almost contemplating whether or not they should answer Jack's question,after a minute or so they nodded and looked back,Bunny speaking this time

"The boy's being held prisoner by Pitch"

**And there you have it guys,chapter twelve,only like 11 more chapters to go YAY!Don't get me wrong,I'll be sad when this all ends,but I want to start some new stuff,have more free time,I'm sorry I haven't been updating as well guys but you see I was trying to do some midnight updates,but I either fell asleep by then or the alarm hadn't gone off,I might do one today cause I need to catch up,I'm planning on this ending in about 1,2 or 3 weeks But we'll see it will hopefully be next week,because the following week I'll be gone,and I might have to update from my tablet which will be a big PAIN the things I do for you guys,the things I do...ANYWAYS expect mass updating for next week,or none depends on my inspiration,hm reminds me of a rainbow,I don't really thing I have anything else to say other than-**

**BYE!**

**-TheAuthorSelection**


	14. Chapter 13-The Truth

****!NOTICE MUST READ!****

****Hey guys I just came to tell you,I don't think this will be 23 chapters anymore,probably because I don't have anything left,so yes,this fanfic will most likely finish by next week,sorry!****

****DISCLAIMER:I do not own RoTG or Frozen,if I did why isn't there a movie yet?****

****Chapter 13-The Truth****

Jack and Elsa just stood there,stunned. Did they hear correctly?Did Tooth just say that their one and only son,was captured by Pitch? And worse,being held captive by him.

"So what are we gonna do,we have to save him" This time it was Elsa who spoke,meanwhile Jack was still stunned,so he just listened to the conversation going on around him.

"Well I guess we could have a meeting and find out what we're gonna do to save him" Tooth looked to North,as if to see if he approved,He nodded "Yes I think that would be good,eh Bunny?" Bunny had his head down,the situation surprisingly affected him deeply,but Jack couldn't tell what it was,he just watched as Bunny nodded,as if he was about to cry.

Jack was about to ask what was troubling Bunnymund when North spoke up "Ok we will have meeting in one hour" he put up one finger as if to show them the time they had,before walking out the door,they 3 others just stood there before noticing that there was nothing they could really say or talk about,so they left as well.

Jack and Elsa just stood there in silence for a couple of minutes,Elsa had no idea what to do,keep betraying Jack or tell him the truth and focusing on saving their son?

Their Only Son.

Jack didn't know what to say other than to see how Elsa was thinking,just finding out 8 years of THEIR marriage HAD been erased. Once they had had that one dream,everything had come back to him,to them.

"Pretty shocking hm?" he asked her,she just nodded her head "Yup,pretty shocking" she blankly responded back,her eyes glued to the floor,her hand holding up her elbow, as the palm held her fragile face. Suddenly Jack remembered why she was being like this with him,so shy and cold and distant,SHE had cheated on her with BUNNY of all people,it had to be one of his friends.

"I can't believe you would do that to me"

"Jack I..."

"You promised! On our wedding day,you said you would love me for a thousand years!" tears clouded his eyes,glistening the azure surface.

"Well Jack,can't you see, we aren't those people we used to be!We obviously haven't been keeping that promise!"

"What do you mean WE?"

"How do I now you haven't been riding up Tooth's ass!" The minute she said that,she realized he might've been doing that whil she was gone,she had been dead for 277 years,he HAD to have gotten bored somewhere within that time period,he couldn't have remained THAT faithful,could he?

"Why thew HELL would I do that to you,I made that promise to you!?"

"It's a stupid wedding vow Jack,get over it!" she yelled,why did he keep reminding her of that?Of everything she had lost,of the 8 years she had forgotten raising her Only Son.

"Get over what?That you won't even love me anymore and decided to cheat on me after all the time I've waited for you?"

"You impatient son of a bitch!"

"Oh so now I'm the bad guy?Let me remind you you were just caught IN BED making out with my best friend!"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you"

"Understand what!? Is there a reason for all of this drama you've been causing?Cause if there is I would LOVE to hear your stupid excuse"

"That's exactly why I don't want to tell you!"

"Good I didn't want to hear it anyways,everything you've said between last night and today is bullshit anyways!"

That was all it took to make the tears start to fall down Elsa's fragile face,she thought she saw him crying to,but she just thought she was imagining it,she looked over and there Jack was,crumbling apart,soon enough he dropped his staff and fell to the floor on his knees,put his head in his hands and started to cry,Elsa didn't want this anymore,she couldn't take it anymore,it was to much.

She was going to tell him.

She went over wrapped her arms around him,he did the same "J-J-Jack I'm-I'm s-so sorry,it's Pitch-" she caught herself off by crying into Jack's shoulder,his crying had stopped now and he just had a few leftover tears falling down his strong face,it was obvious he was listening as he just sat still waiting for the rest, "Continue" he urged her,he was finally getting an explanation.

"Pitch" her voice cracked,she waited until she slowed down crying before she spoke again "Pitch,he came to me while I was sleeping,And everything I've done is so you couldn't die,I've been trying to break us up,North's been trying to protect you as well,I'm so sorry Jack I was just trying to protect you" she looked up at him,he was in complete shock,it all made sense now.

"Thank you Elsa,I can't believe you did that,For ME" He hugged her close as if to protect her from anymore pain "I wish you would've told me it's my job to be YOUR GUARDIAN as well,not the children's but YOURS" he looked in to her sapphire blue eyes still shiny from crying,nontheless she was beautiful,she always was,to him.

"I love you forever,Elsa" he told her,and without anymore words,she kissed him,like REALLY kissed him,and this time

she wasn't acting.

**FINALLY SHE TOLD HIM! I feel amazing,we've come so far,but it's not over yet,just a little more and we'll be done,anyways I'm a go do something,review on what you think you amazing little people (depending on how tall you are) BYE!**


	15. Chapter 14-Saving Brandon

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own RoTG or Frozen,if I did why isn't there a movie yet?**

**Chapter 14-Saving Brandon**

North gently thumped his fist on the table,signaling that the meeting had started,they all sat at the long dark wood table,Tooth beside Bunny,Sandy beside North,and North at the head of the table,as for Jack and Elsa,they were sitting beside each other

Holding Hands

North looked between the two,and smiled. Before he began discussing on what they should do "Well last time Pitch's hideout was destroyed,so how are we going to find him?" he looked at all of them searching for an answer.

A light bulb went on in Sandy's head,literally there was a light bulb made out of golden sand over Sandy's head,his little hand immediately shot up,eagerly,North looked at him and smiled,again. He clasped his hands together "Yes Sandy,what is your idea?" Sandy put up one finger (No,not his middle finger,his pointer finger) and pictures flashed over his head dreams,Pitch,nightmares,finding the nightmares and Pitch,saving Brandon.

North jumped up eagerly, "Yes Sandy it's perfect!" he started dancing around in like a Russian victory dance, Elsa spoke up "What?What did he say?" she asked,the others were wondering to,only North knew how to best read Sandy's form of sign language.

He stopped and she thought she saw him blush a little bit "Oh right,well what Sandy's plan is is that we look for a child that has nightmares,by Pitch,like a fresh nightmare being created ,we find that child which is where Pitch will most likely be and we follow him there,to his hideout or wherever he is,and we save Brandon,sound like a good idea?" He looked at each one of them in the eye as they all simultaneously nodded,agreeing to the great idea.

"But how will we be able to catch up with Pitch,what if he moves to fast and we lose him?" Tooth asked,obviously worried about all the things that could go wrong in this situation,North slung back in his chair and stroked his beard, "Your right,Tooth"

And they were all quiet for a moment,deep in thought of there current problem when Bunny came up with a BRILLIANT idea "We could put a tracker on him" he cleared his throat "By throwing one of my eggs at him,I must have one of those tech loaded eggs somewhere" They all just stood there, both shocked and mesmerized, it was genius "Perfect" North said as he raised both of his arms in the air,before getting up and walking away "We leave in 2 hours" he called over his shoulder.

For some odd reason,Tooth decided now was a good time to drag Elsa off somewhere,probably to do some girly stuff,Sandy had to go and give dreams to the kids on the other side of the world,which left Bunnymund and Jack alone at the table,obviously having nothing to do. Bunny stood up to leave,when he heard Jack ask him a heart stopping question from behind him.

"What happened?"

Bunny looked at Jack before looking forward again and began walking towards the door "Look mate,I don't want to talk about it" he gruffly spoke,Jack stood up "Come on Bunny I need to know how you became a guardian,it obviously has something to do with this situation-"

"OK I USED TO HAVE A SON TOO OK?" Bunny yelled cutting a startled Jack off, he steadied his voice "I used to have a son" Bunny's eyes clouded up with tears "He wasn't actually mine,I had adopted him,we lived on a laying hen farm,we hid under the hen house and ate the feed that fell through the cracks" he laughed a bit "Oh how he would go crazy over the little chicks when they hatched in the spring" his smile slowly faded "Then one day" his eyes filled with tears "There was a fire,he burned and I did to" a single tear escaped his eyes and dampened his fuzzy cheek "But he never became a guardian,but I did,the moon said he was happy where he was"

Jack just stood there "I'm sorry" it was so sad,to lose your son like that,it had to be the only think him and Bunny had in common,they had both experienced pain. When you lost someone you couldn't live without he had lost his son and Elsa while Bunny,he had lost HIS only son,all alone,with no guidance or help,it was just him.

"Look mate,I'm really sorry for kissing Elsa,I'm guessing you know the reason why?" he meekly asked,his voice still in tact even after he had been crying_ wish I could do that _Jack thought, "Yes,and I wanted to say thank you Bunny,that meant a lot" Bunny slightly cocked his head to the side "Thank me? For cheating with YOUR wife" He was confused as ANYTHING, Jack chuckled "Yes, I know it sounds stupid but you helped me sorta figure out why Elsa was acting so weird."

Bunny laughed "Anytime,mate" Jack gave him a look of mock seriousness "Just don't do it again you bastard" and soon enough the fools were both laughing.

"Ready to do this?" Elsa asked her husband as he climbed into the sled beside her "Ready as I'll ever be" he leaned over and kissed her,when the broke off he sat back and laughed as Bunny freaked out immediately after he had set 1 foot in the sled before turning to his wife and kissing her again,with a passionately fierce kiss, and with their lips barely apart he breathed "For a thousand years and forever"

And then they were off they were Saving Brandon.

"Idiots" Pitch laughed as he looked at the globe's side,which held a image of them leaving, "The idiots fell right into my trap" he cackled as Brandon's head shot up,his eyes a mixture of light blue and dark blue horror, "No!They can't be,you can't get away with this" he struggled in his chair that he was tied up in.

"Ah ah ah" he shook his finger at him and held up a black knife "Wouldn't want mommy and daddy's mission to be fruitless now would we?" Brandon's eyes went wide, his eyes clouded with tears,before they fell onto his sweater, turning the turquoise-blue frosted fabric,he then turned furious as the ice frosted the sides of the chair,splitting the wooden armrests and separating the ropes yarn,it eventually exploded from all the icy pressure,making Pitch whip his head around to face the enraged ice being,because the only one Saving Brandon

Was him.

**Are you guys ready for the next chapter?A lot of you guys are sad that this fanfic will be ending,SO AM I this is one of my firsties and it brings back so many memories,I feel like I've been writing this for years,and now I have the ending for the plot,I also just wanted you guys to know,the last chapter will be chapter 15,which will be posted TOMORROW the epilogue will be posted when I get back, and the story stats,guest reviews and acknowledgements will be posted around that time as well,I just wanted to thank you guys for all your support on this story,and that there may or may not be a sequel, there probably will be,but it might not come till January,tell me what you want!Love yah to bits,BYE!(Also,vote on the poll which is located on my profile page!)OH and before I forget-  
><strong>

**SAY WHAT SONG YOU WANT FOR THE LAST SPECIAL CHAPTER!(Next chapter)**


	16. Chapter 15-SPECIAL:No Good In Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own RoTG or Frozen,if I did why isn't there a movie yet?**

**Chapter 15-SPECIAL:No Good in Goodbye  
><strong>

As soon as the sleigh halted to a stop, all 6 guardians jumped into the bid black hole which descended into Pitch's lair,where they heard screaming,screams of Pain and anguish,it confused them, because it sounded a lot like Pitch. The pursuer? They didn't know, they hadn't even hit the bottom of this darkened floor.

And when they got to the bottom of it,they were shocked, Pitch was on his knees, frost was crawling all over the floor along with drops of blood, which Pitch was choking up, his neck was slowly being enclosed in a death grip of a pair of bare hands. And guess who the captor was?

Brandon.

He was completely unaware of his parents and the guardians,watching him in utter shock.

"You don't mess with my family you bastard!" he enhanced his grip on Pitch, as ice emerged from Brandon's hands and implanted itself on the pale gray skin of Pitch's neck, causing frostbite.

"Now I want you to leave my family alone you little bitch, or I WILL kill you" he threatened,but he even through all the pain he was enduring, Pitch managed to cackle evilly "You think they'd care? They don't even know you, even less love you" This made Brandon slightly lessen his grip as he stared at the floor,he was right. Until he heard a familiar voice "Brandon?"

It was his mother.

He whipped his head around and saw his parents "Mom?" he asked, as though it weren't real, with Brandon being distracted, his grip had weakened on the metal grip he had on Pitch's throat, and Pitch kicked him in the thigh,making him keel over in pain, before he got a knee to the stomach,knocking him over as Pitch formed a sword of darkness,the same one he had used to kill Elsa so many years ago.

Pitch used one of his black boot covered heel to step into Brandon's stomach as he held the deadly weapon over Brandon's heart and turned his head to look straight at Jack "Ready to do this again Jack? You took everything away from me Jack,now I'll do the same to you" he snarled, slowly lowering the black sanded blade.

Finding it in him,Jack spoke "I was saving the children, all you brought to them was fear, so don't you dare touch my son!" Brandon looked confused and cocked his head "Y-You re-remember me?" Jack and Elsa both nodded " how could we forget?" Jack smiled, Pitch put a hand over his heart, and put a expression of mock caring "Aw how sweet, now say goodbye Jack,oh wait" his faced turned into a horrifyingly wide grin "There is no good in goodbye."

"That's it Pitch your taking it to far,mate" Bunny gestured with his free hand, the other one was occupied, it held a boomerang, as he took one step closer, "Ah ah ah watch your step wouldn't want this to SLIP-" He dropped the sword and just before it was about to pierce Brandon's heart and soul, he caught the sword,this earning a gasp from both Elsa and Toothiana "Now would we?" Pitch continued as if nothing had happened.

Then he cocked his head,and looked straight at Elsa.

"You broke our promise" he snarled,but then started to cackle "I knew it!I knew this would happen,oh well" he turned to look at Jack,now its your turn" Then surprisingly, Jack started laughing, Elsa and the others looked at him and glared, Jack slapped Sandy's shoulder lightly and bent down to laugh,when he was done he got up and wiped a tear "That doesn't matter, as long as she's fine-" within seconds a long black tremor made out of black sand burst out of Pitch's back and grabbed Elsa.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled and ran straight to her "No Jack it's trick!" Toothiana tried to grab him but ended up tripping and falling,she felt Bunny helping her up "Don't worry I got it shila" He gave her a weak smile before he walked into some direction.

"No don't get closer Jack" he grinned menacingly as he held a pitch black knife up to Elsa's throat "Or your wife will get it sooner,along with your only son" he gestured to the boy who was lying helpless underneath him, a boot sinking into his stomach,and his mother just as weak held along the stomach roughly,with a knife against her throat.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Jack asked,hoping to stall, Pitch laughed darkly "Oh Jack,where would be the fun in that?" he sighed as he looked at the ground "I want you to be hurt,by taking everything you ever loved away from you"

Elsa felt some tugging at the hem off her dress,she glanced down and there Brandon was,smiling at her "Do you remember me...mom?" his indifferent eyes held doubt in them, as he whispered to her, she smiled "Of course I do,your my little Brandy" when she said that,she saw him smile.

She remembered him,that was all he ever wanted,now he knew exactly what he was fighting for, this was the proof and not the fate he tried to find. But still, there shouldn't be good in goodbye.

But apparently there was.

Soon enough Pitch was against the wall being yelled at by Brandon, who's eyes had turned 3 shades darker,and now had black rimmed around them,his hair a fire flaming as an icy blaze,and his knuckles turning white "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY! IF ANYTHING TAKE ME OUT THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

Pitch laughed "Oh this'll be fun" soon enough,Black tremors created out of black sand swirled around Brandon,almost suffocating him,though it didn't it still caused him physical pain,A LOT of it. It carried him before shoving him against the wall, as it then sank into the wall around his feet and hands,holding as his restraints.

He was no longer superhuman, his eyes grew wide in fear as Pitch came towards him,the black knife held demonically in his hand. "Don't worry 'Brandy' this will be quick" he placed the knife at Brandon's heart "And I'll do it BY TAKING OUT YOUR FROZEN HEART!" Pitch drew his arm back and slammed it. There was a loud smack as the knife made contact and the lifeless body fell to the ground.

Jack and Elsa AND Brandon,whipped there heads around,and standing there,was Bunny.

"What? I said I would take care of it" He smirked, Elsa's eyes leaked with tears of joy as she ran up and hugged him,saying numerous thank yous, before running up to her own boys and pulling them in to a hug, and she wouldn't change it

Not for a thousand years.

**Fuck it Fuck it, I was gonna edit this but, I'm so tired of typing,selfish right? Ok now for my HUGE apology,I am so sorry guys!So very sorry! Do you forgive me? This was supposed to be out a week ago! (Nobody say 'about a week ago week ago') But I didn't finish,then we left, I forgot why,but I'm so sorry! The epilogue will be out tomorrow,hopefully,I hope. This chapter was supposed to be longer,but I had like 400 words typed down and deleted, and I couldn't write that much again,but I promise I'll make the epilogue long!Maybe 2000+ but you have to do something for me,okay? In the review box below say a song down below!any song! Why? Surprise,can you do that for me? If you can,expect a 2000+ word epilogue!If not,prepare for 1000+ okay?okay?okay?Okay. :)**


End file.
